


If Wishes were Fishes

by idc_chan



Series: YOIHalloweenWeek2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, YOI Halloween Week, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Mari learns that sometimes wishes do come true.





	If Wishes were Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Halloween Week day 5: prompt: doppleganger

“Of course, he’s skating,” Mari mutters as she hefts a bag of towels over her shoulder. “He’s always skating.” She takes the towels to be washed and glares at the amount of work there is to do. “He’s old enough he can help with the chores and skate,” she says uncharitably, “I wish I had a different little brother.” She knows she’s old enough to not to be so petty, but as she begins folding towel after towel it’s hard to take the wish back. 

She doesn’t think much of it when Yuri offers to help her out the next morning. He does help with the work, when he isn’t off training. It’s his typical rest day, and she feels a little guilty about her thoughts from yesterday. “Thanks for helping,” she says as they wash floors together. The work goes quickly with Yuri there, chattering with her and asking how her new school is going. She grins as they finish up, thinks it’s nice to spend some time with her little brother.

Five days later she’s concerned. “Don’t you have training?” she asks, scrubbing a pot and handing it to him to rinse and dry. 

“Mom said you could use some extra help,” Yuri says, putting the pot away. “So, tell me about that boy again.” 

Mari blushes and flicks some of the soapy water at him. He giggles, and they engage in a little water fight, both ending up soaked before the dishes get finished. She smiles as they mop up the mess and ruffles his hair fondly. “Don’t worry about helping tomorrow,” she says, “I know you need to practice.” 

Except he shows up to help her the next day, and the day after and the day after, always deflecting her questions about skating or practice. Mari has an unsettling feeling in her stomach when she’s around him now. “Doesn’t Victor skate today?” she asks as they start dusting in a storage room. 

“I don’t know,” Yuri says. He clears a cobweb out of a corner with a little sneeze. 

Mari has goosebumps when she asks, maybe only half kidding. “Who are you and what have you done with my little brother?” 

He sneezed again and grins at her. “I just want to spend more time with my big sister,” he says. It’s spoken sweetly with wide, innocent eyes and Mari’s heart skips a beat. 

“Have you noticed anything off about Yuri,” she asks their parents later, “he seems different.” 

“Kids his age go through phases,” her father says, patting her arm. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” Her mother makes a thoughtful noise before agreeing. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back to his old self when the time is right. Can you think of any reason he might be acting differently?” she asks, giving Mari one of those disappointed mother looks. Mari hasn’t the faintest notion what she might have done to earn that and walks to her room with a frown. 

“Terrible habit,” Minako-sensei says when she catches Mari out back, puffing on a cigarette. Mari blinks the tears out of her eyes, trying to erase her mother’s look from her memory. 

“Says you,” Mari mutters, “how many drinks did you have tonight?” 

Minako-sensei narrows her eyes. “What’s wrong?” she asks. 

Mari takes another pull, breathes the smoke in and then out. Lets the motion calm her down. “I’m worried about Yuri,” Mari admits. “He’s different. He’s-” she waves her hand, she can’t exactly explain. “I just want my little brother back,” she says, crushing the half-finished cigarette in her fingers. It stings, and she thinks she might deserve it. 

“With that sort of thing,” Minako-sensei says, “usually, you only have to ask.” Her old ballet teacher stumbles away after that cryptic remark. 

The next day, Yuri rushes to breakfast. “I can’t help you today,” he says apologetically, wolfing down his food. “Have to go, have to skate,” he says. “Victor just debuted his new program and I want to work on the choreography.” He pauses and gives her a little blush. “I’m sorry,” he says. 

Mari feels relief flood through her, gives him a small smile and hugs his shoulders. “Wouldn’t have you any other way,” she says. 

Her mother places a hand on her shoulder. “Best to be careful what you wish for,” she says quietly after Yuri has run off. “You really never know who or what is listening, yes?” 

Mari takes a breath and shakes her head. “Creepy,” she murmurs. 

“I’m proud of you for doing the right thing,” her mom says, and Mari feels light, even as she works on her chores alone for the rest of the day.


End file.
